The present invention relates to an impulse noise limiter circuit for limiting impulse noise contained in a signal.
One of the conventional methods for removing impulse noise employs a low pass filter to allow only the signal to pass therethrough while removing the noise. Another example of the conventional methods extracts the impulse noise by means of a high pass filter, and inverts the extracted impulse noise and applies it to the signal containing the impulse noise so that the noise component may be cancelled. The residual noise component may further be removed by the use of a low-pass filter.
However, with the former method, the impulse noise can not be removed sufficiently. Even in the latter method, it is difficult to perfectly remove the impulse noise. A modification of these conventional methods is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,810,067 issued on May 7, 1974. However, the modification is complicated in construction and operation.